Unnamed Feeling
by Existential Insanity
Summary: It wants out!


A/N: A passing thought on what it would be like to become a vampire gradually.

R + V - One Shot - Unnamed Feeling

He knew it was primal. It was power. It was lust and strength. Whatever the lock held back it was beyond him.

But it was unnamed in his mind.

Moka and the others called it a Ghoul. How could it be? All myths had some basis in fact. A Ghoul belonged to the undead, yes. But it was a shambling, unstopping horror. Weak. Nothing like what would well up in Tsukune from time to time.

It was hungry, whatever it was. It wanted to feed. On what, Tsukune was not sure. Sometimes he felt the need to bite into the neck of someone and drain them of life. Every last drop. Other times he would feel a great need for sex. Primitive, violent, dominating sex. The kind Kurumu could get in front of.

It remained unnamed this feeling, this demon that haunted Tsukune at all hours.

He wondered if it should write it all down for posterity sake. To pass on the knowledge that he was gaining about having and controling the feelings.

He would often eat with a little more vigour than was necessary, to help placate the violent needs. Or destroy things wantonly in an isolated part of the forest.

Tsukune would masturbate often. It helped curb his sexual desires. He could not bring himself to take up Kurumu's or Mizore's offers. While his primitive self craved them, his modern self found it morally reprehensible to have sex with them just to satiate his desire.

But he knew this would not and could not stop the unnamed feeling. Everytime he had to awaken the blood demon to protect something or someone, he felt more and more empty and unfulfilled. Like something inside of him was dying.

He did not speak with Moka about it, lest he make her feel guilty and responsible.

And so he went to the only other vampire he knew.

"Kokoa, what's happening to me?"

He did not offer any explanation to what had been going on or what he was feeling. Yet she knew immediately what he was talking about.

"You are being born again," she had simply said.

He understood. He was being reborn, as a Vampire or as possibly more.

"What do I call it?"

"None have gone where you have and returned. Call it what you wish."

The feeling remained unnamed.

He had to finally give into the whispers his senior year. He could not hold it back anymore. His will too worn, too weak.

Blood he took from the willing females of his 'harem.' Much more than Moka did. Vampires, she had once told him, only need about a cup a week. He took closer to a pint every four or five days. Luckily for all parties involved, Kurumu and Mizore were powerful youkai and could heal themselves fast enough to where this would not be a problem.

He got Mizore pregnant, like she wanted. Having sex everyday for a month pretty much guaranteed it for the hyper-fertile Yuki-onna. But even during her pregnancy they continued to have sex. But the sex he had with Mizore was not very rough.

But with Kurumu, she reveled in it. He did not have sex with the succubus. He violated her. Often and repetitively. In every orifice his member would fit. She would come to class beaming as if she were the most beautiful woman on the planet, but with a black eye and swollen lip. By the end of class she'd be healed only to disappear with Tsukune and return with new injuries.

She could handle it. The energy she gained from the encounters would keep her fresh and young for a long, long time. It even allowed Tsukune the freedom to take blood only from Kurumu.

Even the finally unsealed Moka joined in. Often tag teaming the voracious Tsukune with Kurumu. He never seemed to be tired.

His grades improved because he would study as the girls slept. He could not sleep anymore. That alone was poised to drive him mad.

On graduation, Mikogami called Tsukune into his office and Tsukune was unsealed.

That night Kokoa came to him as he packed.

"So you are born again."

His hair, now silver, was brushed aside as he looked at the redhead.

"I am born again."

"What did you call it?"

"Nothing. It was unnamed. Primal and untamed, no name was befitting."

She nodded. She moved farther into his room.

"The stockings stay on."

That night was the first in almost a year Tsukune slept.

FIN

A/N: I heart Kokoa and Mizore. I see Moka as one of my bi-polar exes. I'm not sure which one. And Kurumu is just a difficult character. But Kokoa is pretty straight forward and for the win. I just think Mizore is the cutest thing since raging demonic fluffy bunnies.

Tsukune just has a pretty literal demon inside of him. I'm kind of surprised that they didn't do an arc about that in the manga. Maybe its just a little too deep for most readers.

Anyways, tell me what you think.


End file.
